


But What Will Become Of Our Hero (Who Is Called Sasuke)

by Anonymous



Category: Arthur (TV), Death Note, Glee, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bad Art, Crossover, Dark Past, Dark Sasuke, Darker Sasuke Than Usual, Darkness, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, What-If, dark au, dark future, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Sue silvester from glee was the First hokage in konoha and L from Death note was the Second hokage in konoha and Arthur from Aurthur was the Third hokage in konoha and the Fourth hokage from Naruto was the Forth hokage....... what will become of our Hero of this tale a young man by the name of Sasuke uchiha? This visual is a story about how sometimes the Future is not what you think it is and Arthur from Aurthur becomes hokage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What Will Become Of Our Hero (Who Is Called Sasuke)

[](http://imgur.com/kidm3R5)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [But What Will Become Of Our Hero (Who Is Called Sasuke) - fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332409) by Anonymous 




End file.
